New York City
New York is the largest city of the United States of America. History ''X-Men: First Class Charles Xavier decides to build his school at the family mansion in Upstate New York. X-Men Magneto installs his mutation-inducting device on the Statue of Liberty attempting to use it on the U.N. meeting at Ellis Island. X2: X-Men United ''To be add ''X-Men: The Last Stand Hank McCoy is appointed to become the US embassador at the UN. Spider-Man Peter Parker lives in New York, and ends up bitten by a spider in Columbia University. Spider-Man 2 ''To be added ''Spider-Man 3 ''To be added ''The Amazing Spider-Man Peter Parker lives in New York, and ends up bitten by a spider in Oscorp. Fantastic Four Reed Richards and company live in Baxter Building, which they turn into their headquarters after their mutation. Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer Reed Richards and Susan Storm-Richards's marriage is disrupted by the appearance of the Silver Surfer. Daredevil (film) Matt Murdock lives in New York. Punisher: War Zone New York is the primary setting of the film, with the New York Police Department creating a task force to hunt after Frank Castle. Captain America: The First Avenger Steve Rogers is a Bronx resident, and his Soldier Super Serum is injected on him in a Strategic Scientific Reserve facility. After Heinz Kruger explodes the facility, Rogers chases him to the harbor. 70 years later, Rogers awakens in a SHIELD facility in New York and after breaking out of it ends up in the middle of Times Square. Iron Man Tony Stark was born in Manhattan. The Incredible Hulk Samuel Sterns' laboratory is in Empire State University, and the Harlem serves as the background to a battle between Hulk and Abomination. Iron Man 2 Stark Expo is held on Flushing Meadows. The Avengers In the year after ''Iron Man 2, Stark Industries built Stark Tower in Manhattan. Loki later installs the Tesseract-powered wormhole generator atop the tower, and a Chitauri army strikes upon New York. ''Men in Black James Darrell Edwards III is a NYPD cop before a confrontation with an alien, which leads K to recruit him to the MIB, headquartered in Manhattan - residence of most of the estimated 1500 aliens on the planet. The climactic battle has the duo going after Edgar at the site of two disguised flying saucers, the observation towers of the New York State Pavilion at Flushing Meadows. Men in Black II The evil Serleena lands close to NYC and murders a hidden alien at a SoHo pizzeria. After J restores K's memories, the two try to foil Serleena's plans, leading to K using a neuralyzer hidden at the Statue of Liberty's torch to erase the memories of the New Yorkers. Men in Black III After K vanishes, J uses a time machine to go back to 1969, and along with young K try to stop time-travelling alien villain Boris, including visits to Andy Warhol's Factory and Shea Stadium. Appearances *Earth-10005 (4 films) **X-Men: First Class'' **''X-Men'' **''X2: X-Men United'' **''X-Men: The Last Stand'' *Earth-96283 (3 films) **''Spider-Man'' **''Spider-Man 2 **''Spider-Man 3'' *Earth-120703 (1 film) **''The Amazing Spider-Man'' *Earth-121698 (2 films) **''Fantastic Four'' **''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer'' *Johnson series (1 film) **''Daredevil'' *Alexander series (1 film) **''Punisher: War Zone'' *Marvel Cinematic Universe (5 films) **''Captain America: The First Avenger'' **''Iron Man'' **''The Incredible Hulk'' **''Iron Man 2'' **''The Avengers'' *Sonnenfield series (3 films) **''Men in Black'' **''Men in Black II'' **''Men in Black III'' Category:Locations